Fruit Trees
Summary Fruit Trees is a merge chain which is the main source of Magic Coins in camp. They spawn Life Flowers of varying levels, and uncommonly, Fruit Tree Seeds. How to Gain * As rewards from certain Levels. * Up to Level 4 from opening Moon Chests. * Up to Level 4 from Dragon Chests harvested from Fruit Trees. * Fruit Tree Seeds/Fruit Tree Saplings from tapping Shimmer Fountains. * Merging Fruit Tree Leaves, which can be achieved as rewards from certain levels. Fruits From levels 4 to 9, Fruit Trees can be harvested and tapped for fruits. * Fruit Trees and Large Fruit Trees grow only a single fruit. * Nice Fruit Trees and Aged Fruit Trees grow up to 2 fruits. * Elder Fruit Trees and Ancient Fruit Trees grow up to 3 fruits. * Mystical Fruit Trees grows up to 4 fruits. Life Flower Spawns * Fruit Tree Saplings to Nice Fruit Trees occasionally spawns Life Flower Sprouts nearby. * Aged Fruit Trees to Ancient Fruit Trees occasionally spawns Life Flowers nearby. * Mystical Fruit Trees will occasionally grow Blue Life Flowers nearby. * Magic Beanstalks will occasionally grow Blue Life Flowers, Glowing Life Flowers and Twin Life Flowers nearby. FruitTreeSeed.jpg|Fruit Tree Seed FruitTreeSapling.jpg|Fruit Tree Sapling YoungFruitTree.jpg|Young Fruit Tree SmallFruitTree.jpg|Small Fruit Tree FruitTree.jpg|Fruit Tree LargeFruitTree.jpg|Large Fruit Tree NiceFruitTree.jpg|Nice Fruit Tree AgedFruitTree.jpg|Aged Fruit Tree ElderFruitTRee.jpg|Elder Fruit Tree AncientFruitTree.jpg|Ancient Fruit Tree MysticalFruitTree.jpg|Mystical Fruit Tree MagicBeanstalk.jpg|Magic Beanstalk Fruit Trees Family.png|Whole Fruit Tree Family in Game Life Flower Spawn Rate Each Fruit Tree from level 2 (Young Fruit Tree) to level 11 (Magic Beanstalk), has a distinctive spawn time range for its life flowers. When a Fruit Tree is created or when its spawn timer is reset, the game randomly selects a time in the spawn timer range. After that amount of time has passed, the Fruit Tree will try to spawn a Life Flower (97%) or a Fruit Tree Seed (3%). If there is an empty tile nearby, it will spawn a Life Flower or a Fruit Tree Seed. Whether it spawns or not, the timer is reset. The chart goes as follow: * LFS stands for Life Flower Sprouts, note that Life Flower counts as 2.5 LFS, Blue Life Flower counts as 6.25 LFS, Glowing Life Flower counts as 15.625 LFS and Twin Life Flower counts as 39.0625 LFS. Higher level trees spawn their corresponding Life Flowers at a higher rate. Average LFS per hour is calculated as follows**: (0.97*3600) / { [ ( Max Spawner Timer Range + Min Spawner Timer Range ) / 2 ] / Amount of LFS in Single Spawn } **Note that the Magic Beanstalk don't spawn seeds, therefor for its formula no multiply by 0.97 is needed. Even though level 9 and 10 trees take up twice as many tiles as the lower level trees, level 10 generates the most LFS per hour per tile; 2 adjacent level 8 trees will generate ~162 LFS per hour compared to the ~208 LFS per hour of level 10. The level 11 Magic Beanstalk is the next most efficient, followed by levels 7 and 9, as two level 7 trees take up the same space as a single level 9 tree, and generate LFS at the same rate. Category:Merge Chains Category:Fruit Trees